Spitzer
Spitzer was a resident of the town of Sarnon, and a survivor of the massacre there. In the time shortly afterwards, he found himself caught up in the battles of the Devil's Edge Research Facility and Lapis Plains. Biography The Massacres On the day of the massacres, Spitzer was in the town with his friends, Donny, Cora and another. Whilst Donny backtracked, Spitzer carried on with the others to a hill which surrounded the town. Very soon after this, Sinton - masquerading as Santa - initiated his attacks. The sound was heard by Spitzer on the hill, and he immediately rushed down to see what was happening. Once there, he found himself a target; his friend was killed outright, and he was fortunate to survive with his life, being rendered unconscious by a close shot. When he awoke, the massacre was over and there was nobody around. Devil's Edge Research Facility Unsure what to do, he began to search for other survivors, ultimately finding a group which included Tomkinson and Captain Cucumber. He panicked when he saw a helmet on the floor which he recognised as belonging to Donny, and assumed another of his friends had died until he encountered Donny, also a part of this group. Spitzer became involved in the debate regarding the next move for the survivors, and was present when Bob informed them of a location with other people, which turned out to be the Devil's Edge Research Facility; as such, he was with them when they arrived at the Facility. Upon arrival, however, they were mistaken for hostiles and shot at by the entrance guard, Sam. Sam noticed his error in time to avoid killing any of them, and invited the group - including Spitzer - inside. Spitzer was more interested in watching the goings on than partaking in anything, and witnessed in silence as a group of soldiers sent by General Tierney were attacked by a guard and then brought in. He was also stoic when, only minutes later, a wave of stormtroopers began their attack. Spitzer, like all those present, was sent to the main door when the stormtroopers modified their line of assault, and found himself positioned directly beside it. In spite of this, though, he survived the initial knockback caused by the stormtroopers' gain in momentum. Joe and Captain Alsager held the stormtroopers at bay almost single-handedly as they signalled for Spitzer and Donny to pull back, and Spitzer was among the first to reach the relative safety of the main room. It wasn't long before he was rejoined by the few remaining survivors of the battle, who were just ahead of the advancing stormtrooper lines. When the next assault began, although he was able to avoid coming into the firing line himself, he witnessed Donny take a direct hit and die in front of his eyes. There was no time for mourning, though, as he made an escape, along with three others - Joe, Alsager and Captain Cucumber. In Limbo With nowhere to go, the survivors had little to do in the aftermath of the battle. They quickly selected a sheltered location on the border between the plains expanse the Facility was on and the surrounding forest, and here Spitzer elected to spend his time watching the place where his friends died, and thinking. Within a week, however, they were given a reprieve when Bannan, a soldier stationed at Tierney's base, discovered them and took them to shelter. At the base, Spitzer found himself welcomed; however, it wasn't long before - facing reports of Fear Troopers - Tierney was forced to thrust Spitzer back into action once more. For the Lapis Plains During the wait for an enemy, Spitzer was reunited with Sam, who had escaped the Research Facility somehow; the time for chat was brief; Sam left to post a letter and found his return barred by bodies only a short while later. Unarmed, Spitzer did his best to stay out of danger, but one of the minotaur-like Fear Troopers noticed him and took aim. Fortunately, he was saved as Captain Cucumber noticed in time and killed the Trooper. Mostly through luck, Spitzer managed to survive the initial assault - one which had decimated the base's staff. When Tierney split up the survivors to man better defensive positions, he ensured Spitzer remained by his side. This agitated Spitzer, as he felt he wasn't being given a chance to get revenge on the things that killed so many of his friends, but Tierney appeased him by revealing that he was under special orders to keep him safe. Tierney attempted to do this by keeping Spitzer within the main walls, away from the likely epicentres of the battle. This plan backfired fatally for him, though, when a door he was stood beside exploded, crushing him. Impatient, Spitzer took this opportunity to leave. Finding the battle effectively over outside, he returned to the base, hoping to get help from some of the soldiers and other staff who had remained to keep things running. To his dismay, he found many of them lying dead, themselves killed by an attack. With nothing left to keep him at the base, Spitzer left. Behind the Scenes Spitzer, despite being the titular character of the series, was not featured in the opening episode, Massacre at Sarnon. His character was retconned into the story in the opening part of Death Experiment, through use of flashbacks, but he wasn't initially intended as the lead character. The series, at the time, was called The Great Lego War - a preliminary name - but between 2011's In Mortal Combat and Devil's Edge the following year, the series changed title and Spitzer graduated to the role of central character. This status was further exacerbated by the fact that, as of the end of Devil's Edge, he is the only known survivor of the massacres of his home town. Spitzer has been played by Tom Pullin (kingfishertom) in all four of his appearances to date. It is presumed the character will return in the upcoming sequel Dark Eidolon, though this has yet to be confirmed. Appearances * Death Experiment Part Two * Devil's Edge}} Category:Characters Category:Spitzer Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Death Experiment Category:Devil's Edge Category:Manmade Evil